poke_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Simun
Simun is from Unova and is a contestant in Region Trotters: Johto Jeopardies. He represents Flying Type and his starter is a Swablu. Biography "Simun is a pretty hard guy to read. But boy can he read others for filth... Simun thrives off of one of the most popular forms of humor out there; insult humor. Thing is, he insults practically everyone. His most prominent and reoccuring victim is ... himself. Oddly enough, he's not too bothered about oversharing his most negative qualities to the point where you can't even tell what he is and isn't ashamed of. At least he's being funny about it. The best way to describe one's tolerance around Simun is that you'd need to be able to take a joke. That seems to be what everything is to Simun. A joke. But as said before, he holds back with nobody, so be ready to be endearingly dragged through the mud. Despite his savage word play, Simun's not an egotistical guy. "Humble" isn't the right word. When Simun actually accomplishes something, you'd better believe his insult humor will come in to even out the scales of "self value". His ego is always at an equilibrium due to this. But don't be fooled by the apparent fool. He's not stupid. His jokes are usually very witty, and so are genuine conversations with him. (Too bad genuine conversation with Simun is arguably as rare as a shiny) Simun's not afraid to play the game, but in no way will he always stick to conventions. Simun loves looking for loopholes. Why? Because once one is found, SOMEONE's bound to get upset when it's used. Mad people are great for insults, which practically fuels Simun. Simun is a strategic player, so he picked the type that he felt would give him an advantage - That being, to him at least, Flying. All Flying type Pokémon are known to have another type. Since there's a Flying Pokémon for every non-Flying type, in a way, it's like he can pick and choose his type coverage. And hey, at the end of the day, this is all just a game, right? If you didn't come to play then what are you doing? Simun's Pokemon 334Altaria.png|Altaria 169Crobat.png|Crobat 130Gyarados.png|Gyrados SIMUN'S ALTARIA Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution:'''Whirl Island '''SIMUN'S GOLBAT Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: Dark Cave Location Of 1st Evolution: Ilex Forest Location Of 2nd Evolution: TBA SIMUN'S GYRADOS Gender: TBA Nature: TBA Location Of Capture: TBA Location Of 1st Evolution: Elimination Battle Appearances Trivia * As of Johto Jeopardies Simun has appeared in a total of eighteen episodes. * Simun is one of the three Johto trainers who won more then one sudden death duel the others being Samson, Yuri-Chan * Simun is one of the three trainers to have won more the one challenge during Johto, The others being Logan, And Samson Gallery SimunGlow.png|Artist: CoGreen20 simun_by_miracleproductions-dbbcv7l.png|Artist: MiracleProductions Simunicon.png.jpg|Artist: CoGreen20 _rtjj__you_can_naruto_run_but_you_cant_naruto_hide_by_grimerie-dbtlm78.jpg|Artist: grimerie Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Johto Jeopardies Contestants Category:Trainers From Unova Category:Flying Type Trainers